Saturday Night Puff
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: Bet you didn't see this coming. The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and all of your favorite citizens from the city of Townsville are making appearances in skits that resemble styles similar to that of SNL, and will be updated every Saturday night! This is a collabo work between myself and Lys Dis. WE TAKE SKIT IDEAS THROUGH PM's AND REVIEWS!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer by Blossom: Neither TateThePowerpuffFan nor Lys Dis own the Powerpuff Girls, _Saturday Night Live_, or anything that you've ever heard of. All they're doing is incorporating them into a continuous, humorous series. The only thing that either of them own are their own original ideas. Thank you.**

* * *

**Saturday Night Puff**

**10:30 PM**

**On a Saturday**

**Townsville, CA**

* * *

**Prologue:**** Introduction**

**Brick's POV**

The studio lights were bright, my rose was pinned deftly to my business suit, and my cap was turned back. _Everything was perfect._

_"You're on in one, Brick!" _Butch instructed as I adjusted my itty bitty scarlet bow tie.

_This is your moment, Brick! This is all on you!_ My brain motivated me as I cleared myself of the curtain and stepped out onstage before hundreds of anticipating eyes just waiting to be entertained. The crowd applauded as I strolled into view, with Boomer up in the tech booth announcing my name over the speaker system. Now feeling more comfortable and unwound after the people settled, I spoke into the mic.

"Good afternoon!... or night, I guess. This wouldn't be Saturday Night Puff if it wasn't night, am I right? Eh, that was a lame attempt at humor, but you're gonna experience plenty of that during the course of this show. Still not laughing? Well, screw you then," I chortled. The mob laughed in approval. "Anywhoozies, welcome to Saturday Night Puff. My name is Brick Jojo, one of your many hosts, whom you will meet starting next week. Basically, all you need to know about this whole ordeal is that we're gonna put on a bunch of stupid performances, and you're all gonna laugh at us. And to be honest, I think I'm ready for that." More laughter and some cheering emanated from within the studio. "Yeah, yeah, just be sure to hold it all in for now so that you'll think our skits are actually funny. Listen, now... what we are to show you, are skits so outrageous, so unbelievably unbelievable, and one-hundred percent preposterous, that only us, or you weirdos, could've conjured them up. So, drop the kids off at your grandmother's, grab a spare set of pants, and unwind as we take you into the deepest depths of our imaginations. We ridicule ourselves so that you don't have to. Okay, everybody... without further ado... let's begin... next Saturday!" I laughed and shrugged.

The crowd was very displeased and instantly began to boo. A barrage of cups, napkins, food trays, and just about anything else that an audience would bring began to hurl their ways onstage. "Be sure to come next Saturday!" I laughed, catching a maliciously-intent empty soda can in my mouth. I spat it out and shielded myself off with my arms as I curled up and rolled backstage as the fury of a thousand people-shaped suns poured down upon thee like a sea of lemon juice. Once I was shielded by the fat red curtain, I stood up and began to walk back towards my makeup room. Butch walked up to me from the side and asked how it went.

"How'd it go out there, bro?" He smirked. I smiled and winked at him.

"Nailed it. There'll be an even larger audience next week!" I removed my hat to allow my long red hair to breathe as I walked into the corridor out back.

* * *

**Well, there you guys have it. A weekly fanfic series that will be updated every Saturday as part of a collaboration between Tate; myself, and Lys Dis. **

**If you didn't catch the hints, the audience was you, and both Lys Dis and I will be taking skit suggestions that are offered by you guys, so be sure to either PM them to me, or put them in as reviews. I know how you love it when I give you some democratic power in my stories, which is just a little perk of being a follower of my stories, as well as a select few other authors. **

**I will be writing the skit for next Saturday, and Lys Dis is writing the one that will be published 2 weeks from today, and after that we will alternate every week, so if you have any ideas, be sure to PM them to the author for _that coming week!_**

**Now, all I can tell you is to relax, grab some popcorn or whatever you eat when excited, and brace yourself for next week!**

**-Thank you, Tate & Lys**


	2. Week 1 (Tate): Gas Station Attendant

**Week 1: Gas Station Attendant**

**Starring: ****Brick, ****Butch, ****Blossom**

**Location: Arizona desert**

* * *

**Brick was out in the middle of the desert, excitedly barreling down the open highway, so that he could reach his destination on time. What was his destination you ask? Well, he was in a hurry to make it to the wedding grounds in Phoenix, for he was about to marry Blossom, his princess in shining under-armor. He realized that at the rate he was going, he would have about thirty extra minutes to just screw around before the actual ceremony upon arrival. With that in mind, he spots a lone gas stop, giving him the desire to grab a Twinkie, and perhaps even a Coke or something, for the harshly arid environment had left him a parched, shweaty mess. He pulls into a spot, strolls inside, grabs what he wants, pays, and leaves.**

"Oh, most delectable of creamy sponge cakes, you shall' be mine!" He said to himself as he plopped back into his seat. As he stuck the key in and started with the ignition, the rumble of the engine block inside stopped, and was replaced instead with the tune of stall. Brick's already woozy heart did a backflip."No. Nonononononono_**no**_..." After trying to start for a solid thirty seconds, the young convenience store clerk walked outside to investigate. He was dressed in a loose, gray t-shirt with blue jeans and work boots.

"Got engine troubles, huh?" He asked Brick with a burly accent. He was a truly rugged-looking guy.

"Yeah, uhh," Brick zoomed in on the guy's name tag, "Butch, is it? My car has stalled on me, and I'm in a gigantic hurry!"

"Well, I'm certainly sorry to hear that. What's rushin' you?"

"I'm on my way to a wedding... my wedding, to be exact." Brick pulled his wallet out of his pocket and removed a photo of his girlfriend, Blossom. Butch examined it with great interest.

"Damn, she's one cherry rojo, my amigo. What's your name, friend?"

"My name is Brick."

"Nice to meet you, Brick!" The two shook hands. "I'd be glad to help you get some, this fine afternoon."

"Umm, thanks?"

"Well, first thing's first... I suppose you'd better tell the people already there that you may possibly be running late."

"Aw fudge, my cellphone's almost dead! You wouldn't happen to have a pay phone around here, would you?"

"Sure do. Got one out back on the other side of the store."

"Thanks, Butch. You're being a real life saver, right now." Brick started to jog around the back when Butch asked him one final thing.

"Hey, Brick. One quick question..."

"What is it?"

"Where were you coming from?"

"Uh, Burbank."

"You're driving all the way from Burbank to your wedding out here in Arizona?"

"Yeah, I'm not a very good flyer, so I just drive everywhere."

"Huh... Interesting."

Brick ran around the building and found the phone. He quickly grabbed it from the box and fed it his only quarter. Dialing Blossom's number and hearing the rings, Brick eyed around, observing the vast, open desert, with nothing but sand, a few cacti, and some mountains way out on the horizon. It was then that he realized just how desolate and isolated he was.

"Please pick up. Please pick up. **_Please pick up..."_** Suddenly, he heard the sound of the other line opening up, and made an air thrust in triumph. "_**Yes!**_"

"Hello?" Blossom's voice cooed.

"It's me, honey! I'm so glad I could get a hold of you."

"Brick? Where are you?"

"Truth be told Blossom, I'm stuck out in the desert. My car stalled out on me at a gas station."

"What? Are you going to be able to make it to the wedding on time?"

"Don't worry about it, Blossom. There's a guy here who told me that he's gonna help get the car up and running in no time. I promise, I will be there on time."

"Oh, that's good to hear."

"Now listen, I just wanted to say that-" Suddenly, the drone of a dead line hummed into his ear. "Hello?" He put the phone back to his ear for a few more seconds. "Hello?" He hung up in surprise and ran back out front. "Butch!" He ran inside to see Butch sitting behind the counter on a stool, reading a newspaper.

"Yes, your highness?" He peered up.

"Your phone is dead."

"No it's not. I disconnected it."

"Disconnected it? Why would you _**do **_that? You knew that I was using it at that exact moment! Tell me why you would deliberately shut off the line!"

"Read the sign," he looked back at his newspaper and pointed to a sign that was hanging directly above him that I hadn't noticed. In bold letters, it read "**City Folk= Limited Services.**"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Brick fumed, throwing his arms up in fury.

"Relax, Brick. I'm still gonna help you with your car... that way you can leave faster."

"Whatever. You know what, I don't need this! I'm just gonna call the tow service with the last of my battery."

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned in life, it's that you need to have a phone in order to make a call," Butch muttered, nonchalantly.

"Why do you say that?" Brick's hand fumbled around in his pocket, but he couldn't find his phone anywhere. "Hey, where's my phone?"

"I hid it, but I'll give it back, later," Butch replied. "Oh right, I forgot to put up the other sign." He pulled a folded paper sign from under the counter and placed it on the surface. In bold letters, it read "**City Folk Risk Harassment From Clerks.**"

"This is total _**bull crap!**_"

"I know, but it's funny. I'll be out in a minute to help you." Butch glanced back at the paper in his hands, and Brick stomped outside, back to his car.

"Son of a bitch! I can't _**believe**_ this guy! Who does he think he _**is,**_ anyway? All I needed was some help with my car, but I can't even get _**that!**_ Now, I got only fifteen minutes to get where I need to be!" He sat in the driver seat and vented for a moment before giving one last turn of the key. To his alarm, the engine roared. His eyes bulged and his smile exploded. Suddenly, he had a crafty idea. Quickly, he shut off the engine and got out. Sneaking over to the side of the pavement, he scooped up a handful of sand and various sediments and hid it behind his back. He put his back to the car door and waited for Butch to show... five minutes later.

"Hey, I heard the engine from inside," Butch chuckled as he strolled outside. "I guess that means you'll be on your way. Listen, before you go, there's something I'd like to give you. Could you wait here, for a moment?"

"No problem," Brick irritably uttered, fist of sand clenching behind him. His eye twitched as Butch ran back inside for a few seconds and walked back out to the car.

"Here's something I think you'll find to be very important," Butch laughed as he reached into his back pocket. Brick saw this as his opportunity to strike, and pitched the sand ball directly into Butch's eyes. He screamed in agony and shock and began to fiercely rub his eyes. Brick hopped into his seat and fiercely turned the key, igniting the motor once more.

"_**Aaaah! Aaaah! Why the hell would you do such a thing?!**_"

"I should be asking the same thing, you sociopath!" Brick began to veer back onto the road in a slow roll.

"_**Wait! Wait! Where you goin', city boy?**_" Butch began to chase Brick down the road, on foot.

"The hell outta here, _**that's** _where I'm going!" Brick shouted, fiercely.

"_**But I have something for you!**_"

"I don't want _**anything**_ from you!"

"_**Stop! Stop, please! Really!**_" Butch screamed at the top of his lungs as Brick finally peeled off, leaving him in a plume of dust. He watched as the man sped off into the badlands. "Well, maybe he doesn't need this stuff after all," he shrugged to himself as he walked back to his store with a cellphone in one hand, wallet in the other. He walked inside and put the items in a concealed cardboard box, filled with about two dozen other wallets and phones, sat back on his stool, and went back to reading his newspaper.


	3. Week 2 (Lys): LFLAATWA

**Week 2: Looking For Love At All The Wrong Ages**

**Starring: Ms. Keane, Blossom, Berserk**

**Location: Blossom and Berserk's sweet 16**

* * *

A mother of two beautiful twin girls clumsily switching her hips as she made her way into the noisy living room. All that could be heard was the constant sounds of laughter, giggles and music. Well that was until the mother stepped into the living room that is.

"Mom!" both her twin girls yelled. Hearing this all the lights in the living room were flicked on and the music was stopped abruptly.

"Margaret!" Her ex-husband shrieked girlishly looking at her wildly. "What on earth are you _**wearing?**_"

"What? I look good! All the guys here are gonna wanna eat me up." She spoke to her ex-husband and children as they pulled her away from the birthday party that was thrown for Margaret's two children in the living room. But of course, her full attention was on a guy that was walking through the living room looking away from the mother uncomfortably.

"These 'guys' that you are talking about are **_half your age!_**" One of her children Berserk spoke disapprovingly her arms crossed over her chest.

"You don't know that," Margaret pouted softly. So what? Your father can have a young hot boyfriend, but _**I can't?!**_"

"Mom! Are you seriously looking for a 'hot young boyfriend' at our _**sweet sixteen party?!**_" her first born exclaimed her hands on her hips an eyebrow raised.

"That doesn't change the fact that they're all looking at me like I'm a piece of candy. You don't know what they like!"

"Last I checked Mitch likes tigers not cougars." Berserk mumbled under her breath.

"_**Hey I heard that!**_"

"_**You were meant to!**_"

"Margaret, they're looking at you like candy because you are dressed like an oversized cupcake!" on queue a teenage male walked by Ms. Keane and stopped short in his tracks.

"Are there any cupcakes here?" Ms. Margaret Keane frowned before leaning against the wall behind her.

"Maybe you guys are right. I'm too old to be hanging around kids younger than me. What am I thinking, kids that are more than half my age? I **_am_** a cougar!"

"Oh come on, Marge, don't be like that. You'll love again."

"No I won't! I'll be forever alone for the rest of my life," Margaret continued to pout. Her two twin girls just standing there awkwardly.

"Hey, Mis. K." An older teenage kid winked as he walked past her.

"On second thought, I look pretty damn good for a 35 year old mom... and I've always liked cubs," Margaret smirked and winked before rushing over to the teenage boy switching her hips way too hard for anyone's liking.

"Hopefully we aren't going to be into people half **_our_** ages." Blossom spoke to her sister watching as their dad walked away with his 19 year old boyfriend.

"I don't know Bloss. Blake looks really good in that onesie that I bought from Babies-R-Us."


	4. Week 3 (Tate): Fined Dining

**Week 3: Fined Dining**

**Starring: Boomer, Bubbles**

**Location: The Fine Diner, Townsville, CA**

* * *

It was a beautiful night to go out for dinner, and there was a brand new restaurant in town. Boomer heard the news and decided that it would be a great place to try for the first time with Bubbles, his girlfriend. It had a theme that of which had never been used in the restaurant business... police. Yes, the entire place had a police station theme, like how the theme at Hooter's is just owls galore. They walk in through the front doors together and observe the inside, admiring the design.

"Have you heard anything about this place?" Bubbles asked Boomer, feeling somewhat skeptical about having agreed to eat here.

"No. I haven't heard anything. I thought that this would be more of a trial-and-error experience between us. You know, to make things interesting."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't backfire."

"You don't suppose that this is one of those corny places where the employees never break character, do you?"

"I seriously doubt that. I'll bet it's just a fun, unique place where everybody is just dressed up all funny." A young brown-haired waitress approached the two, decked out in a skimpy police uniform. "Case in point," he smirked.

"Hello there, and welcome to the Fine Diner. Would you like a table in the bar or the civilized area?"

"Civilized area? Do you mean the booths?" Bubbles politely asked the waitress.

"_**Ma'am, do not question an officer of the**_** law..."** the waitress snapped, startling Bubbles and intriguing Boomer. "...but yes, it is called the 'booth area' everywhere else. Follow me." The couple followed the woman through a maze of seats until she stopped at an empty table close to the back of the joint. Boomer shifted his eyes around before sitting in the seat, noticing that he and Bubbles were the only customers. A dim lamp hung suspended from the ceiling directly above their table, and considering the fact that every single other table had one, this was the only one on.

"Interesting atmosphere," Boomer cringed." The waitress smiled as the couple sat on opposite sides of the table.

"Would you two care for any drinks?"

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper, and I know that she'll want a Pepsi."

"_**So is that how you do business? You speak for her, now? You some kind of big shot, huh? Care to tell me a bit about yourself before I scan a background check of you and discover your prostitution ring?**_"

"Ummmm... no, I'm just aware that Pepsi is her favorite drink... and, what?" Boomer nervously responded. He began to get fidgety and worried.

"How's about I just ask your so-called 'girlfriend' a couple of questions, huh? That's right, just go into the bathroom for a minute."

"Excuse me?"

"_**I said go!**_" She bellowed. Boomer made a mad dash to the restroom.

"_**Okay, okay! Christ alive!**_" He slammed the door behind him and braced it with his body. The woman took a seat and stared Bubbles down, making her retreat into her shoulder blades.

"It's okay, honey. Now that he's gone, there's a few questions that I have to ask you..." She shone the ceiling light directly into Bubbles' eyes.

"What? Why? _**Why are you doing this to us? We didn't do anything!**_"

"I'm the one whose asking the questions! Now does cooperate and this would be made so much easier!"

"**_*Sob!*_** Okay, alright... I'll tell you anything!"

"Good. _**That's**_ what I like to hear. Now... what kind of an appetizer would you guys like?" She asked, in a strangely sudden, excited manner.

"What?"

"Oh, right, here's your menus! Sorry, I almost forgot. They're listed on the second page, bottom half." Bubbles sat there, frozen by rage.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Week 4 (Lys): Problematic Essay

**Week 4: Problematic Essay**

**Starring: Butch, Ms. Keane**

**Location: Townsville High School**

* * *

"Alright class, now for the month essay…" Butch frowned slumping deeper into his chair sitting next to his older brother Brick.

"Another essay? But we had one last month." He groaned. Brick rolled his eyes from beside his younger brother hating the fact that the seats were in alphabetical order.

"That's why it's called a monthly essay Butch." Ms. Keane smiled politely, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Ms. Keane along with the rest of the class, sick of Butch's constant talking.

"What's the essay on this time, Ms. K?" One of the students asked not bothering to raise her hand.

"This month the essay is going to be based off of _Anjezë Gonxhe Bojaxhiu._" Ms. Keane smiled. Brick raised an eyebrow along with his hand.

"Mother Teresa?" he mumbled aloud.

"Yes, correct! I was hoping someone would catch on." Ms. Keane's smile widened. "Just a refresher, this essay is going to contain three paragraphs five to seven sentences. The first paragraph will be a brief summary about said person. The second will be what stood out to you the most and why and what else would you like to know about this person. The final paragraph will be why you think it is important to learn about this person and what can people today learn from this person's life."

Ms. Keane finished with a small sigh. Butch's hand shot up in the sky causing Ms. Keane to raise an eyebrow. Her class wasn't really known for hand raising.

"What if I don't think people should learn about Mother Nature?" Butch asked.

"Well than you have a right to your opinion and I don't really care for it." This caused Butch to smile he went from three paragraphs to one. "But what I am worried about is Mother Teresa." Ms. Keane smirked. Butch opened his mouth to reply but the class bell rang and everyone shuffled to leave, well other than Butch Jojo. "Ms. Keane?"

"Yes, Butch?"

Butch didn't say anything he just sighed. Ms. Keane knew what his question was.

"Butch you're a creative person… just make something up!" With that said, Ms. Keane walked out of her classroom.

_**Three days later...**_

"Butch frowned when he got his essay grade back not understanding why he got the grade he did. Butch was smart but because he is lazy it cancels his smartness. Butch's eyes moved over to his brother's with his usual A+ grade. Butch's eyes shifted back and forth from his B- to Brick's A+ hoping that they would switch but knowing damn well it won't.

"Brick, um how did you get that grade?" Brick looked over at his brother with a smirk.

"Why? How did you?"

_**Butch's Day...**_

"Come on Butch, you know you're smart it's time to show everyone else." Butch thought to himself eight tabs deep in every information he could find on Mother Teresa even some information that went as far as her grandparents. Butch took two days researching important facts and writing them down in a note pad and the last day writing it all down in complete sentences and using A.C.E (Answer Cite Explain). Butch was excited to hand in his essay showing everyone that he was smart and that he could do things he just chooses not to… yeah cause that's better.

"Oh, well mines went a little like this," Brick's smirk deepened.

_**Brick's Day...**_

"Come on Brick, you can do this!" Brick said to himself his tongue hanging out of his mouth as his fingers roamed around the Xbox controller.

"_**YES!** **Finally!**_ That level was hard as _**shit!**_" Brick mumbled moving over to his computer opening two tabs both all about Mother Teresa before copy and pasting all of the information from both tabs that he thought were good enough to go on his essay.

"I better get an A on this thing that was the longest five minutes I've ever spent."

"Butch blinked after hearing Brick's method of work.

"Son of a *_**Biiiiing!**_"

"That's the end of class. Everyone have a great afternoon," Ms. Keane called as everyone walked out of class.


	6. Week 5 (Tate): Fined Dining Pt 2

**Week 6: Fined Dining (Part 2)**

**Starring: Boomer, Bubbles**

**Location: The Fine Diner, Townsville, CA**

* * *

Boomer bounded into the men's room and braced the door shut with his back, panting and frantically trying to swat the long, shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. His eyes began to scan the alleged restroom, and realized that there was a giant dark pane of glass on the side of the vacant stall next to him. He walked over and sat on top of the toilet inside and curled into a ball, peering into the window pane and focused his eyes as hard as he could, and realized that he couldn't see back through it. One-way glass.

_What kind of place is this?! _He screamed in his head. Out of nowhere, the lights were cut, and a dim bulb shone above his head. The piercing shriek of static filled the room, and then an electronically distorted voice came through a tiny speaker below the void glass.

"_Mr. Jojo... welcome to our restaurant. How are you enjoying your experience, so far?_"

"How am I _**enjoying**_ this? _**Are you f&%king kidding?**_ This place is a living _**hell!**_ My girlfriend and I thought we could give this new place a try, and instead of getting food of any edibility, we've been frisked, assaulted and even _**interrogated...** _such as _**right now**_, ever since we got here less than _**five minutes ago!**_" Boomer erupted, sweating profusely and breathing frenetically.

"_Soooo, if I'm hearing you correctly... you're less than satisfied?_"

"You tell me, _**Shih tzu brain!**_"

"_I suppose I could give you a discount of some sort... how's about unlimited drinks, no charge? Can't go wrong with **that.**_"

"How's about a full refund? Maybe then, I _**might**_ also consider not reporting you to the authorities!"

"_Ummmmmm... how about unlimited drinks?_"

"How about jail time?"

"_I stand by the free drinks offer._"

"You know what? I'm out of here! This has been the worst dinner of my entire _**life!**_" Boomer stood up off of the toilet and kicked open the stall, then stormed back out into the restaurant.

"_Be sure to write a review on Yelp!_" The voice shouted out to him as the door slowly creaked shut. He sat beside Bubbles, who was quivering in nervousness. He The naggy waitress came out with the bill, despite the fact that we never got any food. Boomer's eyes popped when he saw that the price of the original meal had been tripled for reasons unknown, and beneath that was a date ten days into the future.

"Now, either pay that bill off, or appear in court at that date." The waitress gleefully spoke.

"I don't think this is legitimate."

"Whatever you say, sir. Just be prepared to face the consequences." She smiled creepily. Boomer's hand slowly wrapped around Bubbles' tender wrist.

"Well... I mean, of course I will, if you say-" Boomer snagged Bubbles out of her seat mid-sentence and sprinted out the door with her being dragged through the air. They hauled tail down the street and didn't stop until they had reached home, some seven miles away.


	7. Week 6 (Lys): Hazard Play

**Week 6: Hazard Play**

**Starring: Butch, Buttercup**

**Location: Townsville, CA**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, this a whole lot to handle ya know." Buttercup said to her husband Butch as she rocked her newborn daughter in her arms, one of her hands sitting on top of her three year old son's head.

"Come on Butters I can handle it I promise." Butch smiled but his words only made Buttercup frown.

"You said that nearly two years ago and we had to stay up all night to be sure that Benji didn't have a concussion because you thought it would be ema good idea/em to throw my kid over the balcony.

"Buttercup I don't know what you want me to do. I have repeatedly apologized for that and Benji already forgiven me I just don't understand why you haven't yet!" Butch raised his voice and Buttercup winced, she wasn't scared but she and Butch made a vowel not to yell around the kids and it wasn't going to start now.

"Benjamin, go play and take your sister with you ok." Buttercup said sweetly slowly handing her son her newborn baby and watching him walk out of the room.

"Yet! YET?! Butch I will NEVER forgive you for what you did, and if you screw this up I will never forgive you, do you hear me?!" Butch nodded stepping closer to his wife.

"Your right I understand, it won't happen again but you have to admit if it wasn't for me who would have known when Benji would have gotten his powers."

"Don't push it Butch, I have to go if I want to be there on time."

"Ok I love you Buttercup."

"You're pushing it again." Buttercup smirked before disappearing out of the door off to spend a couple hours at a spa with her sisters.

"Ok Butch you can do this, just don't let the kids out of your sight."

"Benji come on back downstairs, with your sister the Power Rangers will be on soon." I called up the steps and seconds later Benjamin came running down the steps cheering. "Where's Bri?" I asked Benji.

"He didn't say anything he just shrugged his shoulders before running over to the couch and turning on the T.V.

"Oh no." Butch whispered before rushing up the steps into Benjamin's playroom hoping to find Brio but he only seemed to find toys all over the floor but no Brio to be found. Butch than rushed to his and Buttercup's room only to find the balcony door open. "Shit!"

"Butch ran outside on the balcony just in time to see Brio slip through the balcony.

"BRIO!"


	8. Week 7 (Tate): Shopping Pee

**Week 7: Shopping Pee**

**Starring: Blossom, Boomer, Brick**

**Location: Townsville Mall**

* * *

**It was late in the evening in downtown Townsville, and a mother was taking her two young sons to the mall. They were to each get a toy of their choosing due to having excellent behavior at school for the past month with no slip-ups. Blossom, aged 27, walked with her boys (both aged 28, but they're 8 in this skit. They're on their knees during the duration of this performance, so just go with it), Brick and Boomer. The first thing that they do is stop by the fountain in the center.**

"Alright, boys. You two stay right here. I'll be right back," Blossom ordered.

"Where you goin', mama?" Boomer asked pleasantly with a giant swirly lollipop in hand and on face.

"I gotta take a quick trip to the restroom."

"Can't we go with you, mommy?" Brick begged, "I don't wanna be left alone with this dunderhead."

"Uh, I can _**hear you**_. Ever heard of _**ears?**_"

"I know you can hear me, ding dongler. That's the point!"

"Boys, _**boys!**_ Enough arguing with each other. Just please stay put until I get back," Blossom eagerly pleaded.

"I will not stand for any possible accusations of insubordination, mommy. Take me with you! I can protect you from any unseen dangers!" Brick retorted.

"Honey, you both are too old to go with me into the ladies' room, anymore. Besides, I think you keep forgetting that your mother was a real fighter, back in the day. She can handle herself just fine if something were to rise up out of the blue." She suddenly jolted from the pressure of trying not to wet herself in public. "_**Oh,**_ now I gotta go _**real bad!**_ I'll see you both in a few minutes. Stay _**RIGHT. HERE**_." With that said, Blossom sprinted down the pathway leading to the food court as the two young boys stood there and watched her peel away. After losing sight of her, they awkwardly turned to each other and stood there in silence as Boomer just slowly continued lapping on his lolli for about two minutes. Out of nowhere, Brick began to quiver as he grabbed the front of his pants and groaned.

"Uh oh. Now _**I** _have to go to the bathroom!"

"Then _**go to the bathroom!**_" Boomer urged.

"I don't know where it is!"

"Well then, you'd better find it, quick!"

Brick panicked and began to jog in circles, fighting back the strain in his pants. He suddenly paused and glanced at the fountain directly behind the two of them. He cracked a mischievous smile and began pacing towards it.

"Brick, what are you doing? What are you doing, Brick?" Boomer was anxiously asking Brick, who refused to be distracted from his objective. He stood along the edge of it, unzipped his pants, and began streaming into the water, giving off multiple sighs of relief. Boomer cringed and used his lollipop to cover his face so that he wouldn't be recognized. About thirty seconds later, a zipping noise was heard and Brick waddled back over next to his brother with a giant grin on his face. "And you just stand around all day, calling_** me**_ an idiot?"

"Sure, why not? You _**are.**_"

"Oh dang, that reeks of asparagus!" Boomer muffled through his shirt that he had pulled up over his nose. "I need to filter that out!"

"So what?"

"Dude, mama is _**so**_ gonna bust you for this!"

"How? She's not even here! I could just tell her that it was _**you.**_" Speaking of HIM, Blossom came strutting towards them.

"Alright you two, I'm finished with my business. Let's go get your-" she abruptly paused as she sniffed the air and twitched her eyes. She stared at the fountain and then back down at Brick, who was smiling nervously. "Brick, did you pee _**in the mall fountain?**_" Boomer grinned and raised an eyebrow to his brother, who responded hesitantly.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... _**Boomer!**_ How could such a nice boy like you defile a public piece of property as this? You should be _**ashamed** _of yourself! Never have I _**ever**_ in my days seen someone do something as vile as pull his zinger out in a mall and pee into the fountain water! Oh, the humanity!" Blossom suddenly spanked Brick, making his eyes shoot wide open.

"I know it was you, drama queen. You shall not receive a toy for this behavior!" She pinched her son's ear and began dragging him to a nearby bench for more child rearing.

"Now how's _**that**_ for in-sor-nation?" Boomer laughed and took another lick of his lollipop, walking behind his sucker of a brother, being dragged by his mother.


	9. Week 8 (Lys): Mr Mom

**Week 8: Mr. Mom**

**Starring: Butch, Buttercup (cameo voice)**

**Location: Butch's residence- Townsville, CA**

* * *

"BRIO!" I yelled as I jumped over the balcony pulling Brio close to my chest as I flipped over so my back was facing the oncoming concrete ground. The impact didn't take me by surprise I felt this level of pain before but that didn't stop it from hurting like hell. I opened my blurry watering eyes a groan escaping my lips as I let Brio slip through my fingers as she crawled off my chest and toward the busy street.

BUSY STREET!

"For the love of god Brio stop!" I yelled balling up my fist and punching down on the concrete ground using my power to trap Brio in a concrete make shift circle. I stood up cracking my back as I did so.

"I'm getting to old for this." I walked towards Brio as I thought about what Buttercup would say if she was here. "Dude your 22." I chuckled, swiftly lifting Brio and holding her close against my chest as I made my way back toward the house.

"Hey Buddy, you know you can't leave your sister alone like that. She could have been seriously hurt." I frowned at Benji as I took a seat next to him. Benji's eyes shifted over to me, he blinked and then turned back to the television with a new episode of Power Rangers.

I sighed. Buttercup was right, Benjamin really is my kid. He doesn't listen to anything I say, the only time he does is when Buttercup is around or when we practice his powers which Buttercup doesn't approve of, she doesn't want him to start messing with his powers until he is five like we were. I looked down at Brio to see a frown on her face.

"What's the matter Brio?" I asked as if she was going to reply to me. Benji out of nowhere started to laugh uncontrollably. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"It's poopy o'clock." He said through giggles. Now it was my turn to frown. Benji patted my back with his toddler hand.

"Good luck Captain poopy!" Benji laughed as he watched me walk up the steps with Brio in my arms.

"Yeah, yeah, you better stay put." I yelled behind me as I made my way into Buttercup's and my room laying Brio down on her changing table.

Just as I took off Brio's onesie I my phone rang in my pocket The caller ID 'Baby Mama.'

"Hey Baby Daddy." I smirked just hearing her voice.

"Hey Baby Mama, how the spa going?" I heard her sigh happily in the background under her breath.

"It's stupid, they have these white robes and they put cucumbers on my eyes." I chuckled as I held the phone between my shoulder and my head.

"It's okay baby, you don't have to act like you're having a bad time for me."

"Good because I love it here! They have white robes that feel like fucking cloud! Oh and they have cucumbers that go on our eyes!"

"Well I'm glad you're having a good time." I chuckled.

"Me too Butch, I love you." I could tell she was smiling.

"I love you too Butters, tell your sisters I said hey okay?"

"Okay, I'll be home in about an hour or two."

"Okay baby no rush; I'll see you when you get here." The phone call ended and I just wanted to call her right back. I loved my kids beyond death but I wouldn't say I was the best father in the world even though we tried to have a baby. We were high school sweethearts Buttercup and I going through our senior year when Buttercup turned up pregnant. We were both 18 and didn't know the first thing about being parents but abortion was out of the question so we learned. In Buttercup's fourth month she woke in a bed of blood, she had a miscarriage. We didn't know how bad it hurt until well, it did. And somewhere along the line Buttercup and I tried for another baby, wanting almost a replacement and on October 20, 2011 Benjamin Cody Jojo was born. Cody being the name of our OBG YN that got Buttercup to push even when we all thought she couldn't anymore, that doctor saved Benji life and Buttercup and I's relationship.

By the time I was done changing Brio and cleared my mine of the horrible times back in the days of high school the Power Rangers was off and Benji should be about ready for lunch.

"What you wanna eat buddy?" I asked as Brio laid sound asleep on my shoulder her pacifier in her mouth. An evil smile made its way on Benjamin's.

"Oh no, he knows I don't know how to cook. He is probably going to ask for something outrageous. Just when I thought today was starting to get easy he does something like this.

"Grill cheese please." My eyes met his and at that moment I knew, I knew that somehow Benji knew exactly how I felt.

"I'll watch Brio, Mickey Mouse is on. I'll really watch her this time daddy."

"Thanks kiddo." I said as I walked into the kitchen and couldn't stop the smile on my face. This is going to be easy.


	10. Week 9 (Tate): Spiff And Span

**Week 9: _Spiff _And Span**

**Starring: Boomer, Bubbles & Buttercup**

**Location: Utonium Household, Townsville, CA**

* * *

_Bubbles and Boomer were just relaxing in their home one Sunday afternoon, drinking juice and dusting dirty pictures... when something suddenly happens in the kitchen with Boomer..._

"_Hey Bubbles, where's the mop_?" Boomer shouted from inside the kitchen, anxiety in his voice. "I _may_ have caused an accident."

"We don't have a _mop_, _honey_... and what did you do?"

"I spilled grape juice on the brand new rug!_ Oh, what good does it do us whether or not we got a mop!_ There's only one thing in this world capable of removing the stain!" Bubbles dropped the picture of her and the Professor and ran as fast as she could into Boomer's waiting arms, where she leaned into his shoulder and cried. "Why, oh why the new rug? It tied the room together, so well!" Boomer started sobbing as well, squeezing his girlfriend tighter.

"_**If only there was something that could've prevented this from happening!**_"

"_Fear not, my fellow potential customers!_" A random voice bellowed out of absolute nowhere. The couple turned away from their anguish in surprise. "_I have the very answer to your very problem!_"

"Wh-who are you?_ What do you** want** from us?_" Bubbles panicked and started questioning the voice. Suddenly, the glass from the sliding patio door exploded from the frame and scattered across the living room carpet floor, and an eccentric brunette came skipping through the empty doorway. Her green, collared shirt had a name tag which only read "BC". She suddenly whipped her hand up from her side and pointed straight into Boomer's soul. Her hellish smile gave Bruce the shark a run for his money. The couple remained standing, petrified by the spectacle. She started to shout excitedly in rhyme.

"_Does your house have stains in black, yellow, or even white? Well, I have something that'll make it all spotless by tonight!-_

_Burns from cooking, firewood, or even hot cheese? I've got you a product that's **guaranteed** to please!_

_Hi, I'm Buttercup, and there's something in this world that can remove the hardest stain from any surface at any time!-_

_ Don't wait for them to disappear on their own! A_ _clean house equals a happy home!_" Buttercup ran over to the shattered door and pulled in a _Swiffer_ with a "P" Sharpied on top of the "W".

"What the hell is tha-"

"_Why it's the_ Spiffer_, if you must oh-so know! It certainly doesn't suck, and it certainly doesn't blow!-_

_It has four layers of disinfectant, a military-grade stance! Why, those damn spots and stains don't even stand a chance!-_

_It has excellent maneuverability, with much charm and grace! Now, watch what happens when I use it on your face!"_ Buttercup leapt into the kitchen and aimed at Boomer's head as though she were preparing to heave a javelin. Boomer braced for impact as the Spiffer touched his chin.

BC rubbed it all over, almost without care. Bubbles was worried, and the sight she could not bear.

When the Spiffer was removed from his face, just in time for Halloween, Boomer came to the realization, that his face was sparkly clean.

He ran his fingers, through his sanitation-soaked mop. He thought that if it could do such wonders to his face, then what about a tabletop?"

"_How do you feel, good sir?_"

"_**Boy, do I feel great!** How much is it?_"

"_$7.99... with payments numbering eight._"

"_Well, that seems a bit much, for a cleaning tool to buy. Can you by chance lower the price?_"

"**_Nope, goodbye!_**" And with that, Buttercup sprinted through the window with Spiffer in hand, jumping straight through even more glass. She then ran down the street, laughing her lungs out, like a freakin' jackass.

Boomer turned to his girlfriend, who somehow felt disgraced. But she recuperated swiftly, and smiled at his face.

"_Well honey, I'm gonna go into town, and search for some turpentine."_

_"You know, if there's one good thing that from this... it's that I now know how to rhyme._"


	11. Intermission

**Reader's Notice by Tate**

**Hello, everyone. I regret to inform you that my partner, Lys Dis, did not submit a story this week. Whether it was due to her having forgotten about it or other matters of which I do not know, there is unfortunately nothing for this week. I sincerely apologize, but we will undoubtfully have a new, funny chapter done for next Saturday.**

**-Stay funny, Tate**


	12. Week 11 (Lys): Butter Side-Up Story

**Week 11: Butter Side-Up Story**

**Starring: Buttercup, Butch, & Boomer**

**Location: VMA's, Townsville, CA**

* * *

When I was just a regular teenage girl I thought that famous people like actors' singers and directors had it easy but I figured out the hard way that is it isn't, in fact it's a lot worst. Before I was discovered I had a boyfriend still do actually, his name is Boomer Jojo I love him we have been dating for about two years now anyway, ever since I became famous this one guy Butch has been so obsessed with me. He thinks that I should date someone famous. I shut him down several times but he just won't stop, it got to a point that he tells the media that he 'got some' and that we're basically dating and get this the media actually believes him! So I decided to make a big announcement this way everyone knows.

"Bubbles you don't have to do this, I know you love me and not him that's all that really matters." Boomer's hand rested on my cheek.

"Yeah we knows that but he doesn't and I want to make it known, I want him to stop obsessing over me and get his life." I gave Boomer a quick peck on the lips before fixing my short light almost white dress, flipping my high pigtails to the front of my shoulders and going up on stage. Everyone who was everyone was there; this was the VMA'S.

"I was like, why you so obsessed with me?"

I asked looking right at Butch.

_**"So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh**_

_**So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh**_

_**So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh**_

_**So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh**_

_**Will the real MC please step to the mic?**_

_**MC- You need an MC, place to be**_

_**MC the MC**_

_**All up in the blogs, sayin' we met at the bar,**_

_**When I don't even, know who you are.**_

_**Sayin' we up in your house, sayin' I'm up in your car,**_

_**But you in LA, and I'm out at Jermaine's.**_

_**I'm up in the A, you're so so lame,**_

_**And no one here, even mentions your name.**_

_**It must be the weed, it must be the E,**_

_**Cause you be poppin' hood, you get it poppin'.**_

_**Ahhh Ohhhh.**_

_**Why you so obsessed with me?**_

_**Boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me.**_

_**When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me.**_

_**Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress,**_

_**Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this.**_

_**You're delusional, you're delusional,**_

_**Boy you're losing your mind.**_

_**It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,**_

_**Why you wasting your time?**_

_**Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,**_

_**Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex.**_

_**Ooh Ohh Ohh.**_

_**Boy why you so obsessed with me?**_

_**So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.**_

_**And all the ladies sing,**_

_**So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.**_

_**All the girls sing.**_

_**(Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed.)"**_

Butch's jaw tightened but I didn't care the look on the reporters face was priceless; I could almost hear them asking "So was none of that true?"

_**"You on your job, you hatin' hard,**_

_**Ain't goin' feed you, I'mma let you starve.**_

_**Graspin' for air, and I'm ventilation,**_

_**You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin'.**_

_**Tellin' the world how much you miss me,**_

_**But we never were, so why you trippin'?**_

_**You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation,**_

_**I'm the, press conference, you're a conversation.**_

_**Ahhh Ohhhh.**_

_**Why you so obsessed with me?**_

_**And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me.**_

_**When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me.**_

_**Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress,**_

_**Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this.**_

_**You're delusional, you're delusional,**_

_**Boy you're losing your mind. (Mind)**_

_**It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,**_

_**Why you wasting your time? (Mind)**_

_**Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,**_

_**Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex.**_

_**Ooh Ohh Ohh.**_

_**Boy why you so obsessed with me?**_

_**So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.**_

_**And all the ladies sing,**_

_**So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.**_

_**All the girls sing.**_

_**(Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed.)**_

_**Ahhh Ohhhh. (Ay)**_

_**Why you so obsessed with me? (He's all up in George Foreman).**_

_**And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me. (Lying that you're sexing me.)**_

_**When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me.**_

_**Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress, (Ohh)**_

_**Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this. (Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this.)**_

_**(Fade out)**_

_**You're delusional, you're delusional, (He's all up in my George Foreman).**_

_**Boy you're losing your mind. (Mind)**_

_**It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,**_

_**Why you wasting your time? (Mind)**_

_**Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,**_

_**Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex..."**_

A part of me felt bad for the guy but another part of me couldn't care less. While he was making his life better with theses lies he's been making Boomer's and mine's life worse. Everyone in the US thought that I slept with Butch and that I did unmentionables but I didn't and I never will especially with someone who would lie on national television for what? Fame? Nope he has that. To look good? Even though he did me wrong I have to admit he has that to so why would he say such things, was he bored? I have no clue. I have one question for you Mr. Butch, why are you so obsessed with me?

* * *

**SO SO SO SORRY for last week but it won't happen again I feel like the worst person in the plant, I hope you readers like the song it's been stuck in my head for a while so I said what the hay. Anyway REVIEW!**


	13. Thanksgiving Intermission

**Intermission**

_**Hey, everybody. Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying the material that Lys Dis and I have worked very hard on for the past several weeks. Despite having rather busy life schedules with schooling and whatnot, we have posted a new skit nearly every Saturday since August for your enjoyment. However, "Saturday Night Puff" will be given a two-weekend rest period so that Lys and I may take a breather for Thanksgiving. I know that you guys are swell enough of fans to understand that we need a small vacation for our vacation (who would've guessed that?), but just know that we will be back to posting weekly skits after the holidays. Also, I will use the time to work on some of your other favorite stories by me (I know some of you are anxious to see what happens next in "Weird Science" and "Baby Boom," as well as "Troubles In Paradises," which is officially going to be a Rated-M story.)**_

_**Thank you all for tuning in. We both love your support so very much. **_

_**-Tate**_


	14. Week 12 (Tate): Medical Minor

**Week 12: Massively Minoring in Medicine, Part 1**

**Starring: Blossom, Brick, & Buttercup**

**Location: Townsville Presbyterian Hospital, Townsville, CA**

* * *

**Blossom developed a major earache, which became so severe that the tiniest sounds felt to her as though a rusty nail was being hammered into her canal. Brick decided that she should go and get it checked out by a professional. Unfortunately for Blossom and unbeknownst to Brick, this particular professional was particularly unprofessional. He loaded her up into his car and they took off for the hospital.**

"Brick, I really don't wanna do this! You know how I feel about hospitals!" Blossom tried to hold back the nervousness in her voice.

"Honey, you can't just power through an earache of this magnitude," Brick responded in an incredibly assuring tone. "Look, I know that the wait is the part that you hate most, so I decided to have your appointment already scheduled, so you can skip that whole process."

"When did you set it up?"

"Two days ago."

"Smart boyfriend."

"As you command." He pulled up in front of the main entrance and allowed Blossom to step out. "I gotta go grab some groceries. If I'm not back here by the time you get finished, just shoot me a text or gimme a call."

"Can do." Blossom trotted inside. Once she filled out her medical information at the desk, she was then escorted down a narrow hallway and to a small medical room, where she was told that "the doctor would show, momentarily."

* * *

_**I will upload the rest of this for you guys tomorrow. This was only the setup for part 2.**_


End file.
